Nothing's Wrong with Me
by Shrimple13
Summary: Kagome Higurashi remembers Inuyasha Himori. Now he's a playboy and not at all like she remembers. Will she give the bastard another chance? IK SM
1. Photos

A/N: Hello! I am writing this new story for 2 reasons: one, my old ones sucked and two, this idea just popped into my head! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red   
  
Violets are blue  
  
Me no own   
  
So you no sue!  
  
Nothing's Wrong with Me  
  
Prologue: Photos  
  
Kagome smiled as her cobalt eyes scanned the old photo. In the picture were her old high school friends. It had been a good 5 years since she had seen them and she was now at the age of 22. She studied each of their smiling faces. There was Sango, a sweet girl who loved martial arts. She had burgundy eyes and beautiful, long brown hair that she wore in a ponytail on the top of her head. Next to Sango stood Miroku. Oh lord, Miroku, he was a strange boy. He was hoping to become a monk. He had short black hair pulled into a stubby ponytail at the back of his head and his violet eyes were full of …what's the word… pervertedness. That boy groped every walking thing on the earth that was female. Next to Miroku, Kagome herself stood. Her ebony hair was shorter then and she had kind of a babyish face. Finally, Inuyasha, stood next to her. There were not enough words she could think of to talk about Inuyasha. He had long, gorgeous, silver hair and handsome golden eyes. Inuyasha was different though, he was a hanyou, half demon. In fact, two triangular ears stood atop his head and he had two little fangs that poked out of his mouth. He was arrogant and ill tempered but he still was sweet. Inuyasha was a very rich person due to the fact that his mother was a famous actress, but he never used his social status to his advantage. She admitted that she had a crush on him, a BIG crush. Every time she saw him her heart would be pounding like a hammer on a nail. But, sadly, Inuyasha had a girlfriend, Kikyo. Oh, how she hated Kikyo. But lets not dwell on the subject. Inuyasha and Kagome were the best of friends and they spent a lot of time together, so much time that Kikyo grew jealous of Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha. By Senior year Inuyasha and Kagome were barely giving each other a second glance. When graduation came the four friends bid each other their farewells and split up to leave for college.  
  
"I miss them so much." Kagome sighed, "I wish I could see them again." She closed the book of memories and got up from her sitting position. She had work in the morning. There was to be a huge meeting with Tamahame Industries tomorrow that was very important to attend. She slid into bed and clicked the lamp off. From there on, she drifted into sweet slumber.  
  
End  
  
Hey! If you want to review you can, I really don't give a crap. I hoped you enjoyed it! 


	2. The Past Returns

A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for the reviews. I would like to say that the first chapter was a prologue and wasn't meant to be long. Prologues are generally short. As for reviews I would like to say I greatly appreciate them but you don't have to give reviews. All flames will be fed to my fat kitty Buddha. There may or may not be a Shippo in this story because his character is misused a lot in fanfics and I do not want to misuse him. The pairings are as follows:  
  
Inuyasha/KagomeSesshomaru/Rin  
  
Miroku/SangoNaraku/Kikyo maybe  
  
Kouga/Ayame  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Me no own   
  
So you no sue!  
  
Chapter 1: The Past Returns  
  
Kagome adjusted her skirt as she strode into the office. She was 15 minutes late! Today was the big meeting with Tamahame Industries and nothing could go wrong or else she would herself panhandling on the side of the road tomorrow.  
  
"Miss Higurashi! I'm glad you could join us today! I thought you wouldn't come!" Kagome's boss, Hojou, smiled, "You made it just in time! The meeting is about to begin. Are you prepared?"  
  
"Yes sir. I've got the files right here in my briefcase." She patted the leather carrying device promptly. Kagome's boss was a little slow to the head but he was a pretty sweet guy. His sandy hair and light freckles gave him a sort of unprofessional look unfortunately. They both walked into the meeting room on their left, taking a deep breath as they entered.  
  
"Good day gentleman!" Hojou greeted, "I suppose you are ready to make our deal?"  
  
"Yes." Said a man sitting in a chair opposite the door, "I believe our companies combined will make a prosperous future together." The man was scary looking but familiar to Kagome. He had long, greasy, black hair and two beady red eyes.  
  
"Well Naraku, my assistant has the papers right here in her briefcase. If she will bring them out for us?" Hojou nodded in Kagome's direction. Kagome opened her briefcase and fished around for the important documents. She found them and pulled them out along with her trusty signing pen. Naraku snatched the pen and scribbled his signature on the paper. Hojou followed with a similar action. The two men looked over the document one final time and then shook hands.  
  
Naraku turned to Kagome and extended his hand, "A pleasure doing business with you. I hope to meet again very soon." As she grasped his hand she felt a strange aura surround her. When he released the aura disappeared. "Farewell." Naraku left the room to his new destination.  
  
"He's a creepy character but a wise business man." Hojou spoke, "I believe we made a good decision joining with him. Don't you think Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Great." She said hesitantly, "I thought that meeting was too short though."  
  
"Yes it was. Naraku doesn't like to waste time on meetings. He likes to get right to the point." Hojou said. Kagome was relieved. She usually didn't do too well at meetings.  
  
"Higurashi?" Hojou softly asked.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Would you like to join me on a date tonight to the new club on 43rd?" he questioned.  
  
"I would love to." She answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome scurried around the apartment trying to get ready for her date with Hojou. No matter what she was doing she was always late! As she was buttoning up her shirt she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed. She gathered her belongs and rushed to the door, opening it, "Hey Hojou! I'm ready!"  
  
"Are you sure that you are okay? Your face is really flushed." He asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. I was just running late again. As usual." She said, out of breath.  
  
He scanned her body, eyeing her outfit. It was very daring. A black leather mini skirt with a matching button up shirt. Her also matching boots led up past her knees. He chuckled at her loss of breath as they linked arms and walked out to the car together.  
  
  
  
Kagome's ears pulsed from the music as they walked up to the entrance. The bouncer asked the two for their I.D.'s while sneaking a peek down Kagome's shirt in the meanwhile. Kagome blushed and Hojou tightened his grip as they entered the club. Kagome could feel the beat of the music flowing through her vividly.   
  
"Shall we get a beverage first? I'm rather parched." He suggested. Kagome nodded and they headed for the bar.  
  
"What would you like?" the bartender asked.  
  
"I would like a lime margarita and my friend here would like a strawberry daiquiri please." Hojou ordered. He knew that Kagome's favorite drink was a strawberry daiquiri. "Please put the salt on the rims too." The bartender nodded as he began to fix up their drink orders. A crash was heard from the dance floor.  
  
"Bring it on you scrawny mutt!" a voice boomed.  
  
"Feh! I could kick your wimpy ass any day you son of a bitch!" the opponent retorted. Kagome stiffened at the opponent's words. There was only one person she knew who 'fehed' like that.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she ran through the crowd to the fight scene. As she took in the sight of silver hair all of her doubts had disappeared. "Inuyasha" she embraced the man so tightly that he would pop.  
  
When she released him he stared at her in shock, "Ka-Kagome?" His shock turned into joy as he returned the embrace she had just given him. His opponent coughed noticeably and Inuyasha stopped the embrace abruptly. "I talk to ya in a second." He turned back to his fight.  
  
"No! Stop fighting! I haven't seen you in 5 years! You are not just going to blow me off for a fight!" she shouted, a little flustered. The two sparring boys stared at her blankly.  
  
"Sorry beautiful." The opponent spoke, "I don't believe we've met. The name's Kouga Ookami. What's yours?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. Now if you don't mind wolf boy I would like to catch up with my friend who I haven't seen in a while." She tried to push past him but her grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Feisty. Good. I'm gonna make you my woman." As the words left his mouth Kagome's hand met his cheek giving him a fashionable handprint.  
  
"I'm not your woman." She barked. She walked up to Inuyasha, " I've missed you so much!"  
  
"How about a friendly kiss?" he said seductively. His drew close to hers and he captured her lips in a forceful kiss. Kagome struggled in his grasped and kicked him in the shin with a great force. He pulled back and tended to his injured appendage. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me." She stated simply and left him on the dance floor, stunned.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Okay. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. If you do let me know! 


	3. The Problem with Love

A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for all of the reviews! I feel loved! V-day is almost here! Who am I kidding? I don't really like V-day. It's just really boring. Whatever, here is the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: The Problem with Love  
  
Hojo watched as the very angry girl stormed away from the injured hanyou. It was a strange sight to see. He shook his head and chased after Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted after her as he stepped outside. She was fuming in the parking lot. "Kagome! What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
She brought her gaze up to his, "It's a tough thing to say. Especially to you, no offense."  
  
  
  
"None taken. You can tell me. I won't be hurt by anything you say. Besides, it's better to talk about it than leave it all bottled up inside you." He took her hands in his.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know that guy in there that I just kicked?" he nodded, "Well I used to be best friends with him a while ago and … I….used to…uh… love him." She blushed as she said the sentence, "But he was in love with another girl and he never looked at me that way. I was just so happy to see him and I wanted to have things be like they used to but when he gave me that kiss it was like I was on the other side of a mirror."  
  
  
  
Hojo sat in silence for a while before he found the right words, "Kagome, do you, you know, still love him?" He watched her face intently as he asked the question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that I am not sure of. I mean after 5 years of not seeing the guy I can't judge my feelings for him in 3 minutes. Part of me still loves the man I knew long ago and part of me is vomiting at the sight of him now. I'm just so confused about my feelings." She smiled at the thought of pouring her feelings out to her own boss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome, feelings are one of the most confusing things in the world. Sometimes you think you love somebody but you really don't and sometimes you think you hate somebody but you are actually in love with them. But, it is they way feelings are. There are so many different emotions that you experience that you can't seem to understand them all." Hojo said thoughtfully.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arigatou Hojo-kun, that made so much sense." She gave him a hug, got back up and ran into the club, "I'll be back!"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
Inuyasha held his shin in pain as Kagome raced out of the club. 'Nothing's wrong with me!' She had said.   
  
  
  
He heard someone speak from behind, "Hey dog turd, you know I don't think that she likes you. You sure are one pathetic loser!"  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" he spat. He got to his feet and limped over to the bar. Why had she refused that kiss? She would have loved to 5 years ago…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I talk to you?" a younger Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure." He walked over to her, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's a tough thing to say, especially to you." She licked her lips, "You know how I told you that I thought I might like someone?" he nodded. "Well I want to tell you that I don't like this person, I love them." That was a strong word to use, love. Just thinking about the word brought power. "I love you, Inuyasha. I know that you love Kikyo and all but I just had to tell you. I didn't want to keep it secret from you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What would you like sir?" the bartender asked. He acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"An appletini please." Inuyasha sighed. He had changed, maybe she had too. The bartender handed him the beverage, which he immediately began to gulp. As he drank from the glass of alcohol someone tapped his shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped. But his attitude changed once he realized who the tapper had been.  
  
"I want to know what has happened with you over the past five years." She huffed. He looked at her. Boy, she had changed. Her form was a lot more filled in. Her breasts had grown, her curves had taken shape and her face was a hell of a lot more beautiful.  
  
"Feh. Nothing new." He said with his trademark scoff, "I'm the biggest thing since cheese. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I've completed college, I have a pretty decent job, I'm single, and I still have Buyo." She quickly filled him in on the past five years of her life, " What do you mean you're the biggest thing since cheese?"  
  
"I have ladies kissing my feet, I'm the richest guy alive and I have a degree from Harvard." He gloated.  
  
"It seems to me you have also gotten an expanded ego, you playboy." She said.   
  
  
  
"You want to come and see?" he asked, "I'll show you right now!"  
  
"Fine! Let me go dismiss my date." She said competitively. He followed her with his eyes. She walked outside to the parking lot to tell Hojo she'd be leaving with Inuyasha. "Hey Hojo. I'm going to go with Inuyasha so that we can catch up on each other. Do you mind if we finish this date another time?"  
  
"Go ahead. But you have to promise me that you'll make the date up to me." He winked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Promise. I'll see you later!" she took off like a bullet back into the club. "Okay Inuyasha lets go." She was surprised when she saw that it was not Inuyasha in front of her. It was Kouga again.  
  
"You want to come home with me instead?" he smirked, "We could have a little sleepover."  
  
"In your dreams wolf!" Inuyasha had returned, "She's coming with me!" He led Kagome outside to his car and they both got in. As Inuyasha started up the car he noticed that Kagome was staring at him intensely. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was seeing how much you've changed." She simply stated, " You're face is almost the same as it used to be."  
  
"Of course it is! I'm a hanyou, I don't age quickly." He barked (Ha ha! Hanyou, barked!)   
  
  
  
"So. Are you still with Kikyo?" she questioned quietly.  
  
  
  
"Hell no! I broke up with that bitch a week after graduation! She was insanely jealous of you and I couldn't take it anymore. You're my friend, I couldn't let her talk about you that way. She was always saying how much of a slut you were and accusing you of trying to attack her. I'm sorry she said that about you." His face softened as he pulled out of the parking space and began the drive home. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So you really still have Buyo? How old is that thing? 50?"  
  
Kagome chuckled at the question, "Yeah. Buyo is pretty old and he's very fat. He never likes to diet. How's the ice prince?"  
  
"Sesshomaru? He's still icy. He's got a fiancé though, her name is Rin Hirohito. They are supposed to get married in spring. He just made this big business deal with Tamahame Industries and Nagatome Co. today but he wasn't able to attend the meeting." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Really? I work for Nagatome Co. and I was at the meeting for the pact." She informed him, "I'm Hojo's assistant so I have to attend every meeting that he does. That Naraku is one creepy guy though."  
  
"Yeah, he is. He's always coming over to my house for meetings with my brother. I don't know why he can't do it in his office. I think that they're just to lazy or something." He shook his head. "Kagome? Do you still love me?"  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: That's it for now! Please review! Adios! 


	4. All You Need is Love

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Truthfully, I was procrastinating. I've been doing it all week! I left you with the cliffhanger last time, well, now you can climb back up! Enjoy!  
  
Nothing's Wrong with Me  
  
Chapter 3: All You Need is Love  
  
Kagome's face contorted in confusion as she pondered the question, "To be honest Inuyasha, I don't know. 5 years ago when I last saw your handsome face I was head over heels in love with you, but now…now, you've just changed, I don't know if I love this new you. Besides, I never had a chance 5 years ago and I don't think that I'll have a chance now."  
  
"Kagome. Those 5 years ago when I told you I loved Kikyou, it was a lie," he spoke.  
  
"What? How was it a lie?" she asked.  
  
"My 'love' for Kikyou was an infatuation. I really was in love with you. After you had told me that you loved me, things with Kikyou changed."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." Kikyou said as she brought her lips to his.  
  
"I love you too… Kagome." He was about to capture her lips when Kikyou pulled back with a jolt.  
  
"Did you just call me Kagome?" she spoke the name with great distaste, "I knew it! That little kunt is trying to steal you from me! I hate that bitch so fucking much!"  
  
"Don't you dare call Kagome a kunt! If anyone's a kunt it's you, Kikyou!" Inuyasha spat, "You know what? I've decided. I don't love you at all. I love Kagome." Kikyou grew furious at Inuyasha's last three words and slapped him with a great force. Without one last word she stormed off.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, her eyes wide in shock, "Wow. I'm sorry. I just need to get to know the new you better."   
  
Inuyasha smirked as he pulled into the driveway, "You can get to know me tonight. You should spend the weekend with me; it would be just like old times."  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha. Let me think about it over a cup of coffee." She said. The couple emerged from the car and walked into the extremely large house. Once inside, Kagome was surprised as a small dog bounded into her arms. It was a fluffy Pomeranian (Pomeranians have Inuyasha ears!).  
  
"Oh let me introduce you Kagome. Kagome, this is Hiro, Hiro, this is Kagome." Inuyasha spoke.  
  
The fluffy bundle in Kagome's hold yapped with great excitement of his master's return home. And this time, he brought a friend! Kagome smiled at the cheerful pup and stroked his soft, caramel fur lovingly. Her eyes landed on the dog's ears. They were just like Inuyasha's! Not being able to contain herself, Kagome tweaked the dog's ears.  
  
"Kagome! The coffee's ready!" Inuyasha shouted from the kitchen. Kagome released Hiro from her grasp and trotted into the kitchen. Inuyasha was sitting behind the counter with two steaming cups of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as she reached for the mug of caffeine, "Okay, where shall we start?"  
  
"How about at the part where we graduated from high school?" he suggested.  
  
"For this long story, I am going to need more than one cup of coffee." she said.  
  
End Chapter 3   
  
Sorry guys! I'm drowning in homework and I can't write much more or else my brain will explode. It does that sometimes. 


	5. It's Getting Harder and Harder to Breath...

A/N: Damn! I'm so sorry this took so damn long! But I'm taking standardized tests that sucks the frickin' life from your bones! Also I have had case of writer's block too! Happy days! Hahaha its sarcasm! Please enjoy this new chapter and once again Gomen Nasai!  
  
Nothing's Wrong With Me  
  
Chapter 4: It's Getting Harder and Harder to Breathe   
  
Kagome lifted the steaming mug of caffeine to her lips and took an elegant sip, "Well, after graduation nothing happened for a while. My days were just as normal as they used to be, except for the fact that I was working hard to get into college. But after 3 months of hard work I was finally accepted into Osaka Community College. I attended the small college for a year. (I know that this doesn't happen in the real world but, oh well.) My college days were full of studying because I wanted to graduate early and ahead of my class, which I succeeded in doing."  
  
"What did you get your degree in?" Inuyasha questioned with interest.  
  
"I graduated with a business degree. Inuyasha? What the hell is in this coffee? I swear I can taste something strange in it." She said.  
  
"It's a um… new type of French coffee. They put something weird French spice in it." He lied straight through his teeth. He so called 'spice' was actually rum. (Jack Sparrow loves rum! And I love Jack Sparrow!) He wanted to get Kagome wasted so that he could put her to the test. (Naughty Inuyasha! Don't worry, he gets his ass kicked for it.) Just then two people walked in the door. Their footsteps stomped into the kitchen.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why the hell is there rum in the coffee?!" Kagome recognized that voice.  
  
"Is that Miroku?" she asked.   
  
"What girl did you bring home this…time? KAGOME!!!" Sango walked out of the kitchen with Miroku and both were shocked right out of their pants.  
  
  
  
"It's nice to see you guys!" Kagome choked out as Sango gave her a great, big hug, "How have you guys been?"  
  
"Good. But before we catch up on the past five years I think Inuyasha should explain why he put rum in Kagome's coffee!" Sango gave the hanyou a stern look.   
  
"The last girl he did that too walked in a virgin and out a whore." Miroku said. (EWWWWW!)   
  
  
  
"Excuse me! Why the hell are you trying to get me in bed, INUYASHA!" Fury was an understatement as Kagome jumped on the perverted dog demon and began to wrestle with him.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" he said between punches, "I can explain!"  
  
  
  
"Explain this!" Kagome threw her tiny fist right into his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha held a pack of ice to his now forming black eye, "You really didn't need to over react so much." He sat with his legs casually crossed.  
  
"I have every right to over react! I haven't seen you in 5 flippin' years and here you are giving me a tainted drink and trying to get me so wasted that I would have sex with you! What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled as Sango tried to keep her restrained.  
  
"Ha! Nothing's wrong with me! It's you who has gone of the deep end!" he snorted.  
  
  
  
"You stupid hypocrite! Five years ago you were so prude that you could barely hold a girl's hand without getting scared or a boner!" she screamed.  
  
"Hey! I never was that prude! Besides, I can't help myself, I really like you Kagome!" he blurted. Kagome stiffened at his last five words.  
  
"Oh really? Is that why you are such a perverted jerk to me now?" Kagome began to grow teary eyed as she spoke, " Is that why you want to (excuse my French) "fuck" my brains out?" She didn't even let him speak as she stormed off to find somewhere to cry to herself.  
  
That somewhere was Sango's room. As she curled up in a ball on the floor a knock came at the door, "Kagome? Can I come in? I think we should talk about this." It was Sango.  
  
"Yes. But only SANGO can come in." she ordered. The brown-haired girl entered the room and quietly shut the door. Kagome gave her a small smile as she came to sit next to the watery eyed woman.  
  
"Well, to begin, welcome back Kagome! I have missed you so much! Next on the agenda, what is going on between you and mister grumpy now? Even after five years of not seeing each other you two still manage to fight. You are like a married couple." Sango giggled.  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry about all of this. It's just that, I don't like this new Inuyasha. He's different. He's a playboy. He's a bigger jerk than before. I don't know if I like this new Inuyasha." She sniffled as a tear came down her cheek.  
  
"He was like this after you left, I think that it was your lack of presence that made him change. You see, after you left Inuyasha realized that he actually liked you and since you were gone he couldn't fulfill that love." Sango told her friend.   
  
"What are you? Dr. Phil?" Kagome joked. Sango laughed but then continued on the matter.  
  
"I think that Inuyasha tried to 'replace' you but couldn't fill the empty spot. I think that it is now up to you to change him back to the way he used to be." Sango finished her wise speech. Kagome nodded.  
  
  
  
"Sango? Since I already know that Inuyasha and Miroku are listening to the conversation would you mind letting Inuyasha in. I want to talk to him." Sango grinned as she got up and let the curious hanyou inside the room. Miroku peered in also but Sango pulled him away and the two walked downstairs.   
  
Inuyasha cautiously walked towards Kagome, "Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Please come sit. I think we need talk about this." She patted the spot next to her with her dainty hand. He took a seat and gazed at her face, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Why have you changed so much?" she asked him.  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
A/N: Gomen Nasai. I'm getting bad at updating! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter even though it was short. Review if you want. All flames will be fed to my fat cat Buddha. 


	6. I Am the Highway

A/N: Hey guys! Jesus Christ it's been way too long since I have updated! I'm so, so sorry! GOMEN NASAI! I had finals for school, then I was in Hawaii (Aloha!-), and then I was in a gigantic pond of writers block without a life preserver! I hope you aren't really mad at me! I am going to reply to all of your reviews too!  
  
Heikiru Kamanachi: Thanks for all of the reviews! Sango and Miroku live with Inuyasha because he decided to make their search for a home easy. I'm sorry but I don't listen to Blaque, Usher or B2K but I do love J-Kwon, Nelly and D-12! I will work more on the spacing! Arigatou!  
  
Rhaminika: I'll try to write more! It just looks so much bigger when I handwrite it! Damn computer (reveals mallet) I'll show you who's the boss! Arigatou for your review!  
  
hanyou punk chick: I'm glad you like it! Kikyou es muy estupido! I think I've read one of your stories actually! Arigatou!  
  
Hentai no Ai: Cool pen name! I am here to fulfill your request! Arigatou!  
  
Gopher2806: I'mrshine: Thank you for your reviews! My brain is still intact. Yes Inuyasha is an ass and he is dense but he still is sexy!  
  
eX Driver Liz: Yes she has asked a big question but not the BIG question, which is : Will you marry me? That's the big question. Inuyasha the arrogant will be starring throughout the entire thing! Arigatou.  
  
lady kaa: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Silent Brat: Like I said, you don't have to review if don't feel like it. I'm glad I'm not the only one! Arigatou!  
  
grape-chan: Hello fellow brain exploder! Inuyasha is very blunt as you can see, but he is loved for it. Arigatou for the reviews!  
  
arline: Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter is as good as that past ones.  
  
RoseInuyasha: I'm happy that you are enjoying the story! Inuyasha deserved the kick very much so. Gracias for the reviews!  
  
Silentslayer: A good slap he shall earn in time. Arigatou!  
  
Miko of the innocent: I think I have a nice plot too! Uh… what's a plot? Lol! Just kidding! Thanks for the review!  
  
Mayonaka Hoshi: I don't know Japanese that well. Arigatou for whatever you said!  
  
Chibisemo: I'm flattered! Thank you so much! Inuyasha and Kouga are the great baka duo! I'm not really hung up on the review thing, I don't write to get reviews, I write to have fun! Don't worry, I hate kikyo a lot! Arigatou!  
  
Briar: Who doesn't love a playboy? Well Kagome doesn't. Arigatou for the review!  
  
Kikyo-san: Hojou is denser than water! Arigatou for the review!  
  
Lz: Thank you for your review!  
  
Naoko Cat Girl: Thank you for the advice. I am trying to make it longer. This idea popped into my head, I wrote it down on a piece of paper and began working with it, and it turned into this story! Arigatou!  
  
Windkit: Thank you very much for being my first reviewer for this story! Arigatou for the review!  
  
Now that I have caught up on reviews here is the long awaited chapter, at least by me.  
  
Chapter 5: I am the Highway  
  
"Why have you changed?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. She studied his face as his brows connected in concentration, he was about to say something difficult.  
  
"To be honest, I wanted to try and replace…you. To put you out of my mind. I didn't want to face the fact that I had ignored my feelings for you. I thought you wouldn't accept me after I told you all that." He sighed as he revealed the truth.  
  
"Inuyasha? What the hell gave you the idea that I wouldn't accept you?! I had told you that I LOVED you! That doesn't change in in few days and it wouldn't drive me away from you!" she barked at him, angry at his stupid actions.  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha's happiness faltered at her angry reaction, "It's probably because you're a stupid wench and you react by yelling at everyone!" Kagome was surprised at his sudden change of character. Silence fell over the two quarrelling adults, Inuyasha then did the unexpected.  
  
He captured Kagome's lips in a soft kiss, but Kagome pulled back, "What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't right!"  
  
"How is it not right Kagome?" his eyes glistened with misunderstanding.  
  
"For two reasons! One, we were just bickering, not being romantic and two, I still have to get used to the new you, Inuyasha! I am not comfortable with my friend being a playboy!" she grinded out.  
  
" Why don't you stay for the party we are having tonight? It'll be fun and you'll get a chance to know the new me. I promise you'll have a good time." He suggested.  
  
"You better keep that promise Inuyasha, I'm going to hold you to it!" she spoke.  
  
"I solemnly swear it Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Since I don't have any work tomorrow, I guess I'll…stay," She said a little hesitantly, " But if anything goes wrong I'm going back home." A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Lunch!," Miroku called through the locked entrance.  
  
"What are you, my mom? We'll be down in a second!" Inuyasha growled, "Shall we?" Kagome and Inuyasha got to their feet and proceeded downstairs for lunch. Once they reached the kitchen they were greeted by a starving Miroku.  
  
"It's about time you two got down here! The ramen was starting to get cold!" the hungry monk whined.  
  
"Does Inuyasha still consume three cups in one sitting?" Kagome inquired. Sango, who was at the table nodded and gave Kagome some slightly cold ramen. Inuyasha had already sat down and was almost finished with his first cup of ramen ready to begin his second. The two women shook their heads and started on their own cups of noodles.  
  
"Inuyasha spoke to us about Buyo and your career. How is your job by the way?" Sango interrogated.  
  
"It's interesting because my boss, Hojou, has an obviously big crush on me and is always asking me on dates," she said, Inuyasha growled through his ramen, he had began his second cup, " Other than that it's quite fun, we just merged with a big business owned by Naraku Onigumo, he's a pretty creepy guy. What is your job Sango?"  
  
Sango finished the bite of ramen she had just taken and then spoke, "Well, I teach Self-Defense classes down at the recreation center. It doesn't pay a whole lot but I love it. But I'm going to have to start a new job search to help support Miroku's and my marriage soon."  
  
"MARRIAGE!" Kagome stood up, causing the table to shake thus knocking over Inuyasha's third cup of ramen, into his lap.  
  
"MARY MOTHER OF GOD! IT BURNS! IT BURNSES! I'M GOING TO LIVE A LIFE WITHOUT CHILDREN!" the burnt hanyou sprinted out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.  
  
Miroku talked calmly as if nothing had happened, "Yes Sango andI became enganged 3 weeks ago. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner Kagome."  
  
"Don't worry. Just stick around here and you'll get a grip on things. You should stay for a party we're having tonight!" Sango insisted.  
  
"I already told bag of bones Inuyasha that I would come. Who's going to be there? Anybody I know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Sango grinned as she said these words. A maniacal plan had obviously formulated in her head.  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
Sorry if it's short but I have voice lessons to go to! I thought I would have more time dammit! Review if you like!  
  
Shrimple13 


	7. Figured You Out

A/N: He He He…. Um yea… after not touching this story since…forever I have decided to finally update it. I got quite a few reviews after giving up on it. So I am back in the game baby! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Roses are Red

Violets are blue

Me no own

So you no sue!

Chapter 7: Figured You Out

Kagome stepped onto the balcony, spying down on Inuyasha's backyard where the party was being held. She wasn't sure if she was in a real partying mood, but decided to join in anyways. Luckily for her Sango had some clothes that were a bit to small, but were perfect for Kagome.

It was not the most stylish, sexy or revealing outfits in the world but it still looked pretty good. She had a Chinese mandarin collar short sleeved shirt; it was ruby red with silver and gold cranes flying randomly across the fiery red background. A glittering, black skirt ended a little above her kneecaps, and on her feet were a good old pair of black flip-flops to comfort their constant mobile activity. Kagome pinned her hair up in a perfectly spun bun (Hee! That rhymes!) with two chopsticks criss-crossed in her raven locks. Her glistening lips were a fire-engine red while her cobalt eyes were lightly lined and shadowed with gold.

Two miniature paper lantern earrings dangled from her lobes whiled a bundle of bangles snaked up her arm. Around her elegant neck (sigh… I wish I was as perfect as Kagome sounds to be, oh well..) perched a pendant. The light pink marble hung a gold chain emanating a soft but still evanescent glow.

The necklace had been a gift of friendship from Inuyasha and she never went anywhere without it. Even though Inuyasha had broken her heart, the necklace had been a floating piece of hope in the never ending sea of doubt.

Looking down upon the party Kagome saw many people. About 50 people were sipping drinks and chatting, but Kagome only knew three of them, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Sango was standing by the snack table looking…no, glaring at a certain someone. That certain someone was spinning music at the D.J. table with one hand while groping dancing, drunk girls with the other. Boy was Miroku going to die. One of Kagome's favorite songs began to play as she lay her eyes on a certain bastard who broke her heart.

'_I like your pants around your feet._

_I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_I like the way you still say please _

_While your looking up at me_

_You're like my favorite damn disease_

_And I love places that we go_

_I love the people that you know_

_I love way you can't say no _

_Too many long lines in row _

_I love the powder on your nose_

_Oh and now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard just to _

_Figure you Out_

_And now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard just to_

_Figure you Out_

_I like the freckles on you chest_

_I like the way like me best_

_I like the way you're not impressed_

_While you put me to the test  
_

_I like the white stains on your dress_

_I love the way you pass the check_

_I love the good times that you wreck_

_I love your lack of self respect_

_While your passed out on the deck _

_I like my hands around your neck.'_

When Kagome spotted Inuyasha in the vast ocean of party-goers her heart ached and her brows furrowed. The King of playboys sat in a lawn chair a girl laying on top of him with a mini skirt and a tube top sharing a heated liplock. One of his hands was holding her waist while the other was grasping a Jack Daniels bottle.

"Well that explains a lot," she grinded out, "I knew he couldn't change, why I didn't trust him." She stomped down the stairs and outside to where Inuyasha sat on his 'thrown'. The woman was now sitting on his lap with a seductive grin on her face. Kagome approached the drunken dog, pushed the slut off him and deliver a rockhard slap to his face. "I knew you were lying you pompous ass!" Kagome yelled at him, tears brimming in her eyes, " I hate you!"

" B-but K-Ka-Kagome…" he stuttered and slurred as he tried to speak correctly.

"Shove it mutt." a voice boomed from over Kagome's shoulder, "Can't you see she doesn't want to be with you?"

"Thank you." Kagome said as she turned around. Taking a good look at her 'savior'. He was a rather tall, well-toned man. His slick black hair was braided behind his back and his red eyes glinted mischieviously.

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you a really good time." The man offered as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome gave Inuyasha her nastiest glare as she answered, "I would love to." Inuyasha's jaw dropped along with his whiskey. He seemed to be coming down from the clouds. The couple walked away from the surprised hanyou.

WITH KAGOME

'I know this guy seems suspicious but I'm just so damn mad at Inuyasha. I want to do to him what he did to me.' Kagome thought. She felt Inuyasha's eyes still locked on her retreating form.

"The name's Hite babe. What, may I ask, is yours?" Hiten inquired.

"Kagome." She solemnly answered. Hiten was towing Kagome over to the side of the side of the house where a little door was. Kagome bit her lip nervously as he twisted the door knob, 'I think I made the wrong decision.' "Uh, Hiten, thanks for getting me out of that situation but I really have to be going home, I have thing s to do tomorrow and boy am I tired. So I'll… uh see you later." Kagome tried to wriggle out of his strong grasp.

"Sorry but I can't let such a catch get away." Hiten shoved Kagome through the dorr and into a little storage room. He shut and locked the door. He leaned in on her lust now clearly evident in his eyes, his lips swept up hers in a swift and rough motion. She was frozen as his lips bruised hers his tongue forced its way into her cavity and began to search every little crevice. His hand slid up her shirt and he fondled her breast. Kagome pushed him off her, her shirt ripping.

"Excuse me, but I thought I said I didn't want to go with you! THWACK" Kagome nailed the bastard in the left eye. SOCK She delivered an upperleft hook into his cheek, in the process knocking a couple of teeth out. KEERACK Kagomeswung her leg into the backs of his knees shattering his kneecaps, a cracking noise sounded through the room as Hiten fell to the floor. He hit his head on the concrete knocking him unconscious.

Giving him one last kick in the ribs she spat on him and exited the little storage space, walking hotly back to the party. The entire party went quiet when she came back out into the open and a path parted in the crowd. Kagome walked through the path back to the house. The only thing that was heard was a sentence, from Inuyasha.

"Hey, where's my whiskey?"

END CHAPTER SEVEN

A/N: What did you think? Is Inuyasha a dipshit or what? That song was Figured You Out by Nickelback! I love that song! It's a little dirty but still good. If you think I should still continue on with this story drop me a line using the little review button hidden somewhere on this page.


End file.
